


let go

by Dacookielover



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: HARD, Insecure Lance (Voltron), M/M, Other, Suicide, die - Freeform, everyone dies, lance gets slaped, mad keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dacookielover/pseuds/Dacookielover
Summary: he let go of everything and i will follow





	1. letting go

Let go they don't need you. Worthless. stupid failure they would be better off without you. You're just holding them back. They would have defeated zarcon by now without you. 

In the middle of space everything seems so empty and thoughts keep coming he was beginning to become the hopeless paladin every one pities if he doesn't stop…

“ lance dinners ready now get your fucking ass moving” it was keith 

########

There he is, he looks upset, i shouldn't, yeah i’ll insult him anyway 

“ lance dinners ready now get your fucking ass moving”  
He looks worse, do i care, no i don't care he deserves it after today's mission ( ps lance almost killed keith in the last mission and keith is still bitter) instead of a snarky reply like always he got an “ok i will be there in a minute” that's weird he's usually more play full than this thought keith 

########  
I’m going to end it tonight  
they mightl notice when i don't go to dinner and come looking for me if not in training tomorrow  
i have written my letters already  
i just need to grab them and my bayard then goto the training room,  
and end it.

########

“Keith i thought you said he would be here in a minute”  
“Yeah that's what he sied but he is probably wallowing in his own failure “  
“We should go find him after we eat “  
“Agreed”

######

“Good bye everyone”

He SHOT.

He LET GO.

NO REGRETS. 

FINALLY DEAD.

FELL to the ground  
finally…

 

free.

######

The crew went in the training room as lance fell to the ground 

 

Dead  
Kieth lost the one who stole his heart

Becouse of him lance is dead 

its all my falt

First chapter edited version complete hope you enjoyed i will update soon bye for now


	2. letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the remaining voltron crew read there letters

Finally free and as a ghost i can do all i loved except happier. I will visit hunk and blue train with keith, turned out i have everything i owned before, lust ghost form. I will be happy here i will forever feel guilty and in love with keith, i can't help but stare. Sadly though we will never be together though  
(lance)

 

######

They found the letter.  
The letter was for keith

Keith, i almost killed you and i am sorry for that   
I am going to pulled a jerk move, but i loved you  
I loved you alot .  
More than humanly possible.  
I love you in every way you are perfect   
You are flawless in training, piloting, everything about you draws me in.  
I will love you beyond the grave  
But i know you could never love someone as worthless pathetic and disappointing as me  
I will forever miss you   
Good bye   
Keith

 

With love enough to kill   
signing out for the very last time

Lance mcclain 

 

Tears started and never stopped.

######  
Hunk never left his room unless it’s an emergency, meals, or training   
Shiro was questioning his leadership and he’s depressed   
Pidge never left greens hanger   
Allura and coran are trying to keep everyone together and healthy   
Keith wants to die   
Voltron was depressed

#####  
End of chapter two edited version B}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love writting i have found my new hobbie besides reading


	3. the end?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it all comes down to this

THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO MAKE THEM HAPPY NOT … LIKE THIS WHAT HAVE I DONE THEY HAVE TO DO SOMETHING, THIS IS ALL MY FAULT IF I WAS NOT SO STUPID THEN MAYBE THEY WOULD BE HAPPY CAN I KILL MYSELF AS A GHOST.

####

If lance did it then shouldn't i do it to, i mean they will get over it, eventually   
I transformed my bayard and cut an X across my chest i screamed to get people's attention i had my letter to the team they will be fine won't they 

 

###

An ear piercing scream hit everyones ears and so they raced towards the training deck again.

Keith...he is gone what is wrong with the team there is one letter again like lance's death   
It read :

Shiro you were a great leader and an even better friend but if i were to continue any longer then i would have died anyways but now i get to be united with my love lance stay happy and don't doubt your leadership please if not for me then for lance or the rest of the team you were like a brother to me shiro goodbye 

Pidge i hope you find your brother and don't give up, spend time with hunk, shiro, allura, or coran be patient and live defend the universe and please don't grieve too long. Pidgeon you were like a sister to me my little genius sister and though you are little you are fierce 

Hunk keep people alive with your delicious cooking it was always better than food gooi don't have much to say but i will be sure to slap and love lance to death when i see him again hey look the lovebirds are back together again haha 

Allura and coran thank you for taking care of us keep it up i know it won't be easy but keep fighting you will beat lotor find new paladins and bring peace to the universe again

 

Voltron goodbye you were a good team and my family i will miss you 

Keith kogane 

##

 

Finally back together as soon as i saw keith he slapped me but then hugged me i almost died i ignited the first kiss as we walked into heaven i saw pidge last second though she saw us we waved and walked into the light 

# 

Pidge started to get better after the return of mat the new red paladin voltron was complete with allura as blue paladin everyone started to get better and in the end…. Every one died because of lotor and reunited as the original group plus one and stayed like that till the end of time watching the universe fight against the galra without them oh by the way keith and lance are dating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happie ending sorry for gramer spelling or any other mistakes i cried while making this

**Author's Note:**

> this is made with actual feelings and also I an making more comment appreciated next chapter will be out asap but with books summer tripes counseling and trying not to die I don't know how fast I will get anther chapter up if at all I will try though


End file.
